1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a signal transmission system of an electronic display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic Shelf Label (ESL) Systems provide electronic shelf labels placed on shelves, replacing traditional paper price labels. Electronic shelf labeling makes it easy to modify the price of products, and doesn't waste a lot of human resources for modifying the paper price labels.